


This is my pack and it Always will be

by SterekCuties4ever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: DEAL WITH IT, Derek is a Bad Alpha, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Alive, Good Peter, Hurt Peter, M/M, Peter Feels, Peter and Stiles are Mates, Peter becomes Alpha, Steter - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekCuties4ever/pseuds/SterekCuties4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a dickhead and puts Peter down so bad that he thinks about ending himself. That is until Stiles steps forward and makes everything better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is my pack and it Always will be

"I don't give a damn how you feel Peter! When the fuck are you going to figure out that I don't give a damn about you?" Derek screams back at his uncle. They'd been fighting for well over an hour, Derek wanted Peter to pack up his things and leave and Peter wasn't having any of it.

  
"You can't make me leave, I'm the oldest and still in charge of everything that has to do with the family name. This is MY house, all the money is mine, you want me out of the pack and and gone, then I suggest you pack up all your shit and go find somewhere else to live!"  Peter screamed back at him.

  
Most of the pack had tried to leave when they started fighting but Derek had ordered them to stay where they were. None of them knew what to do, Peter was more apart of this pack then Derek, whether he was their Alpha at all.

  
Derek never let them have a say in anything, when Derek told you to do something, you did it or paid the price. Stiles however, not being a wolf and not having to listen to anything Derek said, was about on his last string.

  
He cared for the elder wolf whether anyone there knew it or not. He kept it to himself, fearing rejection and being pushed away from everyone.

  
"You are nothing and you never have been, Peter! No on in this room gives a damn about you, everyone here wishes that you would of just stayed dead and never came back!" Derek screamed out in Peter's face and Stiles couldn't hold it in any longer as he stepped forward.

  
"You're wrong dickhead, I Care about him, I care about him a whole hell of a lot more then I care about you!" Stiles yelled into the now growling Alpha's face. "What a shocker, the other worthless person in the pack caring about the other, isn't that so fucking sweet. You care about him so much then you can go with him." Derek shouted out at him, making the others gape at him.

  
Stiles turned to find Peter no where in sight and ran up towards his room where he knew damn well the man would be.  
When he reached the door, he was about to walk in when he saw Peter standing at his dresser with a dagger pressed to his skin over his heart, and Stiles froze.

  
As he looked closer at the dagger, he saw the purple liquid dripping from it and he knew then that it was covered in wolfs bane. He shoved open the door, "P-Peter please, please put the knife down." he begged out, stopping just before he could touch the older man.

  
Everyone downstairs heard Stiles cry out and ran to him and stopped dead when they saw the scene in front of them, their faces full of nothing but pain.

  
"Why? why the hell shouldn't I just end it, end fucking everything. I can't do this, I can't go on anymore, not like this. I wish I never would of come back, Derek's right, I'm nothing and I will always be nothing." Peter sobbed out, tears pouring down his face.

  
Stiles inched closer, "If you wouldn't of ran off so fast when I stepped forward, you would of heard me telling Derek that I care about you. I know what you went through was hard, but I don't blame you for anything you ever did, no one here does. The others aren't aloud to have their say, but I know that they care about you, just turn and look at there broken faces Peter and you'll see."

  
Peter turns his head to look at the pack who are crowed around his bedroom door, tears streaming down their faces. Realization crashes through him so hard along with more cries and he drops the dagger, falling to his knees.

  
Stiles is there in an instant, wrapping his arms around the man, with no intentions of letting go anytime soon. "I promise you that we care about you, I care about you Peter. I always have cared you zombie wolf." he says to the man who tries to hold back his small smile but Stiles sees it anyway.

  
"If you weren't so filled with rage back then, back in the parking garage when you took my wrist and asked me if I wanted the bite, you would of heard the skips in my heart when I said no. I was so young and so afraid back then and I wish I would have done things so much different, I'm so sorry Peter." Stiles tells him, holding him tighter as the rest of the pack files in, finding a spot around the two and wrapping themselves around each other.

  
Peter couldn't hold back his wolf from howling as it felt the love and respect coming over of his fellow pack mates. He never knew they cared so much, he didn't take into consideration that his nephew was ordering them to hate him, ordering them to stay away from him.

  
If it weren't for Stiles, Stiles who he has cared about and loved since the first time he laid eyes on him, he would be dead right now. He squeezed the boy slightly harder, trying his best not to hurt him.

  
After a few minutes, everyone started pulling away from him as they started to feel the anger building up inside him. Stiles not being a wolf hadn't been able to feel it and was startled when Scott reached out for him and drug him away from the man.

Only then did he realize that Peter was starting to shake as he climbed to his feet and walked from the room, the others not far behind.

  
Peter wolfs out and walks right into his nephew who is already wolfed out and they glare at each other. "There is two ways one can obtain the Alpha status, one being that you can give it up willingly and join my pack. The other will end with your blood sprayed across this floor. This is my pack and it always has been!" Peter roared out into his nephew's face as Derek stumbled back a few paces, fear etched across his face.

  
Peter was about to step forward when Derek turned his head, bearing his throat to the man, "I give it to you, I give you the Alpha power, please forgive me." Derek mutters out in fear and it takes Stiles all he can not to laugh out at the shit of Derek fucking Hale wanting to piss himself.


End file.
